


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by RainbowKeepers7711



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKeepers7711/pseuds/RainbowKeepers7711
Summary: The council explains how they adopted Scout and Shadow
Kudos: 5





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a headcannon of mine that the council loves animals and like to volunteer at animal shelters when they have time, and gave adopted three strays Scout and Shadow who are in this story and King who they adopt later. King is a ferret and his fur coat looks like a dalmation.
> 
> I got inspiration from @bronte-deserves-better on Tumblr who got an ask about the council being banned from universal studios and that's where one of the lines in the story comes from.

One day team vallient and the council were meeting in one of the councillor's castles to discuss the latest neverseen attack which was on the seat of Emmince when a dog and a cat come running through the house.

"You guys have strays in the lost cities?" Sophie asked

"No Ms. Foster we adopted them." Emery states while picking up the cat.

"Really?" Dex asked, "how, when, where, why?"

The councillors looked at each other knowing that the discussion they were having about the neverseen is long gone.

Emery took a deep breath and sat down in a royal blue arm chair, "well it started 20 years ago,"

Timeskip 20 years ago

"Ooh where should we go next!" Zarina exclaimed

"Maybe we should go get more of the fluffy candy." Suggested Oralie

Claretta raised on eyebrow and looked at her and said "you mean cotton candy" in a teasing voice

"What if we go to universal studios?" Said Kenric

Bronte sighed "you know we can't go there because we got banned."

Time skip present

"Wait, quick interruption how did you get banned from universal studios?" Asked Sophie

"that is a story for a different time Ms. Foster" Bronte stated "please continue Emery."

Back to the past

"Oh right forgot about that" Kenric said. bronte shook his head

Velia suddenly grabbed their arms to stop them and said "guys look" as she points to the middle of the walk way where a black cat and a laborer retriever were looking at them. They were very small and only looked to be only about 2 months old

"We need to take them to an animal shelter and then decide what to do from there." Ramina says.

"Why?" Asked Emery.

"Because they might have dieseas like rabies, flees, or ticks." States Claretta inching forward slowly to see if she can get the kitten and puppy to follow them to follow her back to the group.

"Then can we keep them?" Kenric asks quietly so that he doesn't spook the cat and dog

"We'll see," says Bronte "we have to take into account if we have time to take care of them."

Ramina and Claretta then walk back to the group Claretta holding the dog and Ramina holding the cat

"Come on there's an animal shelter just around the block from here." Zarina states.

Time skip

After they had given the animals a checkup they found out they had were healthy so the council was going to head home when the puppy hopped of the table and grabbed Kenric's pant leg. The council exchanged a long look before deciding that they were going to adopt them. They named the puppy Scout, and the kitten Shadow (because she always followed them around the house).


End file.
